Forever
by Queen Akasha1
Summary: Buffy and Spike have been together a long time. But only one of them is gonna be around Forever. Or is that true? Have to read and find out. Final Chapter THREE now up.
1. Chapter One

Title: Forever  
  
Chapter: Chapter One of Three  
  
Author: Queen Akasha  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Buffy and Spike after many years together. The season six ending DID NOT happen – he has no soul. (OK, so then I'm Alternate Universe.)  
  
Disclaimer: When I was much younger, I used to love Donny Osmond. Neither Donny nor Spike belongs to me. (My therapist makes me say these things. I know they're not true.) (ps- Spike is SOOOO much hotter than that goody-two shoes Donny, isn't he?) (And does the Donny Osmond thing give away my age????)  
  
  
  
Spoilers: I dunno any more. Lets just say whatever has happened on the show so far. I can't think further than that.  
  
  
  
Distribution: Sure. You know you WAAAA- NA!!  
  
  
  
"You're a good boy, taking care of your grandma like this." The pretty nurse handed over the wheelchair, making eyes at the handsome man receiving it. No wedding ring, she noted. "Take her right home, now," she advised, smiling and licking her lips seductively. He was so incredibly good looking, with brilliant blue eyes and long, brown, wavy hair. "If you have any problems, please call me directly. Here's my number," she added, pressing a card into his palm. "My home number's on there too, just in case……."  
  
The small grey-haired lady in the wheelchair covered her mouth, as if hiding a smile. "Right," the handsome man said, pocketing the card. "We'll be fine, thanks, ducks." He winked, and pushed the chair outside, into the evening gloom. The nurse watched him go, admiring the shape of his tight butt in his designer slacks, and the way his broad shoulders filled out his wool sweater. She really hoped he'd call.  
  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow, Spike, that one had it bad," Buffy laughed on the way to the car.  
  
"Can I help it if women find me irresistible?" Spike grinned back at her. He was feeling good. He was taking his woman back home. He stopped pushing and leaned down to give her a lingering kiss. "You're a lucky girl," he teased, "having a bloke like me all to yourself."  
  
She sighed, gazing into his sapphire eyes. "I agree, honey. I am lucky to have you. Who else would put up with an old biddy like me?"  
  
Spike dropped to a crouch in front of her, meeting her eyes with his own. He spoke seriously. "I'll have you know, my darling, that I'm a great deal older than you, and a great deal luckier than you. I'm in love with the most beautiful woman in the world, and she loves me back. You know without you I'm nothing."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Honey, don't go getting all serious on me. I was only joking. We're both lucky to have found each other. And, hey, we've been lucky to have so much time together. Pretty soon will be our seventy fifth "anniversary".  
  
Buffy was ninety seven years old.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"How come YOU get to pick our anniversary date?" Spike complained.  
  
"Well, honey, I chose the date when I finally realized that I loved you," she answered, all comfortable in their bed, where Spike had settled her when they got home.  
  
"Well, I think that it should be longer, 'cause I loved you first," he grumped.  
  
"Spike," she smiled gently, treating him as the permanent adolescent that he was, "I don't know if that's true. You may have realized it first, but I think I loved you WAY before I admitted it. You remember when Willow made us think we were engaged?" she asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"When I touched you," she continued, "it was if I was complete. When she ended the spell, and I realized that it was YOU, my mortal enemy, I knew I should feel loathing and anger. Yet I only felt empty, because I couldn't touch you any more. I knew no-one would understand, so I pretended disgust. I wasted so much time," she reached up to touch his face, and he sank down on the bed beside her.  
  
"Buffy, nothing is a waste. We've had so many good years together, and we'll have lots more," he said, dipping down his head for a kiss. "We always belonged together."  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around him. Despite how long they had been together, he was still amazed at her strength. "Spike, my love, we have had many, many great years together. But I wanted to talk to you about the future."  
  
"What about our future, Slayer," he asked. She smiled. He hadn't called her Slayer in a long time.  
  
"Well, honey, it's more about your future than our future. Doctor Michaels talked to me before he let me check out of the hospital. These fainting episodes I've been having, well, Spike," she reached out and held his face between both her hands, looking straight into his eyes, "I'm just worn out. My body. I won't live forever, you know."  
  
Spike stood up in panic. "Buffy, you were the Slayer. You're strong and amazing and you're my girl. You have healing powers up the wazoo." She smiled. "I need you. I can't go on alone."  
  
"Spike, honey, it's not gonna be today, maybe not for a while yet, but, God. How old does a person wanna be? There's nothing we can do about it, you know," she finished.  
  
"Bloody hell," he swore, lapsing back into old habits. She saw him fumble on the nightstand for cigarettes that hadn't been there for over fifty years. He ran a hand through his hair, haloing it around his face. "You KNOW there's something we can do about it."  
  
Buffy reached out and took his hands, stopping them in their blind search for non-existent smokes. "Honey," she said gently, "we've gone over that before. I won't let you turn me. It's just not an option. I want a promise from you," she wheedled, tugging him down to sit beside her on the bed.  
  
He looked away, not meeting her eyes, but she could see the shine of tears in his.  
  
"Spike, I want you to go on. I want to die knowing that you're still in the world, carrying on the work that we started together. I need you to promise me that," she said earnestly, watching his face.  
  
He sighed, still not looking at her. "Buffy, you're asking too much of me. I can't do this alone."  
  
"You can and you will," she stated forcefully, releasing his hands in favour of his face, and turning his eyes to hers. "You lived a long time without me and you can do it again. I know you. You're stronger than you think. Besides, our work is too important and you know it."  
  
He nodded without answering, and she knew that was the closest he was going to get to a promise, so she decided to be satisfied.  
  
"You know I love you with my whole heart and soul," she said, stroking his cheek. "I wish there was some way we could have been together forever, just you and me, normal people, having a family, raising our kids."  
  
Spike winced. If there was the one sore subject in their relationship, it was children. He had often felt guilt about denying Buffy the possibility of having babies. She had assured him often enough that it didn't matter to her; that being the slayer precluded the raising of a family; that he was more than childish enough for her. But he had seen her face over the years when everyone around her was having children, and then grandchildren. She loved the little ones, having them over to visit as often as she could. Although Dawn had been gone for over ten years now, her grandchildren still stopped in to see Auntie Buffy, and Dawn's oldest granddaughter was pregnant, starting the next generation of Summers'.  
  
Giles, although not celibate, had never married, and had therefore had no children. He'd been gone now for more than thirty years, having vanished on a sailboat in the Bermuda Triangle. His disappearance had actually been part of a documentary on the Discovery Channel. His boat was found adrift, dinner on the table, glass of scotch poured, The Police on the tape deck, but no sign of Giles. Buffy privately thought that he had cooked the whole thing up to become the stuff of legends.  
  
Xander and Anya's large brood had spread out over the world. Xander had fathered six children, and they in turn had also chosen large families. At the last Harris family reunion, while both Xander and Anya were still alive, there were ninety eight family and in-laws attending. Most of the kids kept in touch, even after Xander and Anya had passed away.  
  
Willow, who had chosen to remain single throughout her life, had adopted a baby boy when she was in her late forties. Buffy and Spike had found him during a patrol, his mother a victim of a vampire. He had been attacked himself, and only just saved by Spike at the last minute. Unfortunately, his blood loss had been severe, and he was mentally damaged by the incident. Willow had fallen in love with him at the hospital, and managed to iron out the mountains of paperwork required for a single gay woman over forty five to adopt a baby, especially one whose family was lost. Billy, named for Spike, lived at home with Willow until her death last year. He was currently in a half-way house and doing well – he called and dropped in as often as he could.  
  
Billy had sparked Buffy and Spike's work. Their mission now, since Buffy hadn't actually been the Slayer for many years, was to help children who were victims of supernatural attacks. They had photographs of over two thousand children that they had either rescued from attack and/or placed in a loving home. Their work gave them both an intense feeling of satisfaction.  
  
Buffy could tell that she was making Spike feel bad. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean anything bad. Just wishful thinking. You know we're the last ones," she added.  
  
He nodded. He knew what she meant. All the Scoobies were gone now, except for Buffy and Spike. And he couldn't bear the thought of being the last one, alone, without her. She was his life, his light, his love. He truly felt that he was nothing without her. For love of her, he had renounced his evil ways, and had spent the last seventy five years trying to make up for his past deeds. He particularly liked saving the children, as the thing that gave him the most loss of sleep was the memories of the wee ones that he had given to Drusilla to feed upon. He knew that there was no way that he could be cleansed for his sins, but he felt his part in rescuing the innocents was a small step of atonement.  
  
Buffy clapped her hands together. "No more doom and gloom now, mister. Let's talk about something happy, like, where you're taking me for our anniversary. I expect full service – you don't have a seventy – fifth very often."  
  
Spike smiled. "You'll like it, pet."  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Almost one year later to the day, they were in the same room, Buffy lying in the same bed, but this time the prognosis was dire. Spike stayed beside her, never leaving her side, while the practical nurse waited in the other room, in case her presence was required.  
  
"Buffy, don't leave me," he sobbed, burying his face in her stomach.  
  
She reached up weakly and smoothed his hair. "You knew this day would come, sweetheart," she said gently. "It's OK, really it is. Be strong for me."  
  
He came up to lay beside her, taking her in his arms, holding her as if he could share his life-force with her and make her live a little longer. He couldn't stop the tears from coursing down his face. He lay with her, cradling her head on his shoulder. She stroked his cheek. "Spike, I love you. I ……….." her eyes opened wide. "Mom? Mommy? What ……………" she took a final breath, and then was still.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"My candle burns at both ends  
  
It will not last the night.  
  
But, ah, my foes, and, oh, my friends,  
  
It gives a lovely light."  
  
Edna St. Vincent Millay  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
OK, I couldn't write any more, I made myself sad. Don't worry though, the next chapter will make things better. You'll see. Have faith. Don't worry. ) 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Forever  
  
Chapter: Chapter Two of Three  
  
Author: Queen Akasha  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Buffy and Spike spent a lifetime together. Now she's gone, and he's alone.  
  
Disclaimer: I know, I know, not mine. Joss doesn't play nice and share his toys like a good boy.  
  
  
  
Spoilers: I don't think any, but to be safe up to everything that's been on the show to date.  
  
  
  
Distribution: It would be an honour, just let me know.  
  
  
  
Spike was thinking. He had done a lot of that in the past twenty years, having no-one to actually talk to. He was thinking even harder than usual, however, with next week marking twenty years since his beloved, his light, his life, his Buffy had left this world. He had made a promise to her, a promise that he had fully intended to keep. But these years had been so hard, so lonely. Every day his dreams were filled with her; with her beauty, her grace, and her love. When he awoke each evening, he faced the bleakness that his life had become.  
  
He had totally re-made himself because of her; for her. While she was with him, for a short time he was able to feel good about himself. When she was gone, that feeling went with her. He was just Spike again, not Buffy's mate, not her lover, not anything to anybody. He carried on with their work, as he had promised her, but he couldn't stay in Sunnydale. He had left the day that he put her in the ground, a grey, rainy day in California; even the earth wept for her loss. He left the cemetery and went back to their home, their comfortable home that they had lived in together, loving, laughing, and fighting, for seventy-six years. He couldn't stand to look at anything – the memories were too fierce. Even a coffee cup brought back a host of recollections, and her loss was too fresh. He went up into the attic, and found a dusty trunk, half buried under Christmas ornaments and cartons of old books. He reached in and pulled out his leather duster, a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, and his old Doc Martens. Amazingly, the leather of the coat was in good condition – only slightly cracked. The shoes, on the other hand, had seen better days. They were still wearable, though. Everything smelled strongly of moth balls. That was understandable, as they had been stored for over seventy years.  
  
As he arrayed himself in what he had come to think of as his "vampire uniform", Spike's eyes fell on a box that he knew contained old photographs. Unable to stop himself, he flipped open the lid, and was confronted with memories of his life with Buffy. Tears filled his eyes as he rifled through pictures of Buffy, the Scoobies, the many kids, holidays, every event that had been noteworthy had been recorded on film. He came across a rare photo of the two of them together, Buffy gleefully whispering something naughty in his ear, and his delighted smile. He folded that one in half, and tucked it into his pocket. Had to have one small memento.  
  
Spike left the house, pushing the key back in through the mail slot. He had made arrangements with a lawyer for the house and contents to go to Billy, Willow's adopted son. He would stay there with a care-giver. Willow had left Billy an income, and now he would have his own place to live, rather than the half-way house. Spike hadn't told him, he left that to the lawyer. He couldn't deal with anything – he just had to leave. He could stop on his way out of town and buy a bottle of peroxide and some cigarettes. Whiskey, too.  
  
For twenty years he had been traveling the globe, faithfully fulfilling his promise to Buffy to carry on – to continue their work – saving kids from evil. And he had avoided Sunnydale. But he was weary. It was enough. He had decided to end it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy," he whispered. "I know I promised, but I just can't do it any more. I'm so lonely. Hell would be better than this."  
  
His plan was to travel to Sunnydale. He'd spend the next few nights refreshing his memory of the town and his life there with Buffy. Then, on the morning of the twentieth anniversary of her death, he would sit on her grave and watch the sun rise. His ashes would be mingled with hers eventually, seeping into the ground, and that thought made him happier than anything had in the past two decades. "We'll be together again, my beloved," he whispered. "Together forever."  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
  
Three days later, Spike sat cross-legged on Buffy's grave bringing her up to date on the last twenty years. He still had a few hours until sunrise, and he had forgotten how good it was to talk to someone, even if her responses were only in his imagination. He was trying to explain to her his reasons for breaking his promise. "Love, I'm sorry. I know you wanted me to be strong, and I have been, but I just can't any more. I'm alone even when I'm surrounded by people. I'm sorry for everything, sorrier than I can say. I'm sorry to disappoint you." Tears fell unheeded from his eyes, splashing onto the grass. "I'm sorry we never had kiddies of our own. I'm sorry I tried to talk you into letting me turn you into a vampire. I'm sorry you never had a normal life, pet. But I'll never be sorry for loving you. I hope you were never sorry for loving me." He buried his head in his hands, sobbing in earnest now. "It's just that, well, I miss you something fierce. Without you I am incomplete."  
  
He sat now quietly, the tears drying in tracks on his face. He faced east, the better to see the sun when it finally rose. He spent the last hour of that night in remembering her. He remembered her kindness, her grace, her wit. He remembered how they fit together while making love; as if they were one being; separated; and then fully whole only when joined. He sat and remembered until he heard the first birds of the morning start their chorus, and saw the first faint blush of pink light the sky. "Goodbye, my love," he whispered.  
  
From the corner of his eye, he saw a figure approaching. *Bloody hell,* he thought to himself. *Can't a bloke get a little privacy around here?* He turned to give the intruder the full wrath of his gaze, and felt his long dead heart give a lurch. For standing there, smiling at him sweetly, and looking as fresh and innocent as a spring day, was Buffy. His Buffy. He knew it was her. He could even smell her – she had the same familiar vanilla and spice scent that he had missed these last two decades.  
  
"Buffy?" he croaked unbelievingly, reaching a trembling hand towards her.  
  
She held out her hand to him. "Hey, Spike," she said sweetly, "what took you so long?"  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"Do not go gentle into that good night  
  
Old age should burn and rave at close of day  
  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light."  
  
Dylan Thomas  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
See – told you I'd make it better. Hope you'll like the next chapter even more! I've been working on my other (much longer) fiction, End of Days, but this little story wouldn't get out of my head. I had to write it down. Hope you're enjoying. (Sorry for the sad chapter one – it even made ME unhappy and I knew the ending.) 


	3. Chapter Three

Title:Forever

Chapter:Chapter Three of Three

Author:Queen Akasha

Rating:PG

Summary:Buffy died. Spike wanted to end it all. But he met a girl …….. a familiar girl …………..

Disclaimer:OK, forget it. I own Spike. And Angel for that matter. And Oz. And, oh yeah, Doyle. Let's just say I have dibs on ALL the hot guys. Hell with Joss. He can get his own man.

Spoilers:I don't think any, but to be safe up to everything that's been on the show to date.

Distribution:Well, if you'd like to, just tell me. No problems there.

__

When we last saw our heroes ……………..

__

"Buffy?" he croaked unbelievingly, reaching a trembling hand towards her.

She held out her hand to him. "Hey, Spike," she said sweetly, "what took you so long?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike hand touched hers. It felt like an electric shock coursing through his body. She wrapped her little hand around his and tugged. "C'mon, silly, get up. I've been waiting for you for a long time, and it wouldn't be fair if you just poofed away before my eyes."

He let her help him to a standing position, still in shock. "Buffy? But, how, I mean, how, you, I, ……."

She smiled. "I'll explain everything, honey. Let's just pop into your old crypt here, before Mr. Sun does some damage that can't be repaired."

Spike allowed her to lead him, stumbling, the short distance to his old crypt. Once inside, he noted that, although he hadn't been there in many years, someone had been keeping up the place. There was a futon on the floor, covered with a fluffy duvet. Buffy let go of his hand, and he felt a pang of loss. She pushed him down on the futon, and then lit a few candles. His eyes followed her every move. She smiled, noting his fascination. Once the candles were lit, she came and sat beside him, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest.

"Oh, God, I've missed you so much," she whispered. "I forgot how great it was just to hold you." He felt the same, and just enjoyed the feel of her body and the familiar scent of her hair. If she was a ghost, she was a damn good one, and he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Finally he managed to croak out, "Buffy, love, are you a ghost?" She smiled. 

"No, not a ghost, my darling," she said, taking his hand and laying on her chest. "Feel this?" He felt and heard something that he should have noticed before, but was too stunned by her appearance. Her heart was beating. "I'm alive."

"Buffy, what, I mean, how are you alive?" 

"Well, silly, how do most people get alive?" she asked, smiling still. "I was born."

Spike's too obvious blank look made her giggle. "Do you want me to explain?" she asked.

He nodded, unable to take his eyes from hers. "OK, then," she said, "here goes. Promise to keep an open mind?" He nodded again. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Buffy began. "You are born and re-born to this world many times. Each time, your soul chooses the life you will lead. After birth, you retain no memories of anything other than your current life – by choice; your soul wants to live a life unencumbered by memories. It wants you to learn things on your own. If you knew everything already, there would be no point in living. Your soul also chooses, before you are re-born, the people that you will interact with during your next life. Some people are with you always. In one life you may be sisters, in the next mother and son, in the next lovers. Rarely, though, there are two souls who belong together – can't be separated – find that they complete each other. When this happens, they are called soul mates. You and I, we're soul mates, Spike."

He looked puzzled. "But I don't ………." 

"I know," she interrupted. "Hear me out. We've always been together in some way or another. We've usually battled evil, as well. Had things gone as planned, in your life as William I would have been your daughter. However, not everything is pre-ordained. There is still free will. You being turned into a vampire was not planned or anticipated. Therefore, you and I missed out on a lifetime of love and happiness. I waited to be re-born as the slayer, in order to become a part of your life again. Our turbulent relationship was in part planned, to aid in bringing you back into the light.

"Your soul never really leaves. Even when it doesn't inhabit your body, part of it is there. Souls are amazing things. With just one soul's knowledge, world peace could be established, world hunger could be abolished. All diseases could be cured. This could be heaven on earth. But that's not the purpose. Our journeys through these lives are meant to be learning experiences. There is a heaven, and it's not here. We rest there between lives, and stay there when we feel our soul's journey has been accomplished. Are you with me so far, honey?" she asked, noticing his puzzled expression.

"Yes, I am," he replied. "But how are you here, with all this knowledge."

"Good question," she said. "When I died, I immediately remembered everything that my soul has always known. I made an unusual choice – to come back with my memories. Generally that's not done – only a select few have been allowed to remember. But the Powers That Be felt that you had come so far along your road to redemption, that they sent me back to you with my memories, and my physical form, the same as when I left. You'll notice that I'm not an old woman any more." He nodded. She had always been beautiful to him, up until the day she died. But her body now was that of a teenager or very young woman. "How do you look the same?" he wanted to know. "You even smell the same."

"Well, I wanted to look the same for you, honey. I chose to be re-born to the Summers line. I'm Dawn's oldest granddaughter's youngest daughter. People have always been amazed at how much I look like Auntie Buffy. My real name is Anne, but people have been calling me Buffy as a nick name for my whole life." 

"But, Buffy, I almost ended everything. How did you find me?"

"I know," she said seriously, taking his face between her hands in her old familiar way. "I'm so sorry about the last twenty years, Spike. I had to grow up, didn't I? I'm nineteen now. I knew you'd come back – it was just a matter of time. If you hadn't come this year, I'd have come looking for you. But I thought, with the anniversary of my last death coming up, you might be here. I've been watching for you for awhile now. I'm sorry you've been so lonely. But I've brought you something from the Powers That Be."

"What would those wankers want to send me," Spike grumbled. "Prolly some worthless piece of crap."

"Well, to some it might be," Buffy grinned, "but I like it, and I think you'll like it. It's only your soul."

"My soul? They want to give me back my soul? What for," he demanded.

"You've earned it, Spike. No-one else ever has. If you want it, that is?"

"Buffy, yes," he said, not stopping to think. Thinking would be dangerous. "Yes, I want it back. Where is it now?"

"I've kept it safe for you, my love. Safe and warm, here with my own." She touched her chest. "We've never been apart, not really. To take back your soul, all you have to do is kiss me."

Not waiting, not thinking, just craving her, he caught her lips with his. She even tasted the same. His head spinning, he kissed her like drinking her – like a parched and dying man in the desert at a well of life-giving water. He felt a strange completeness steal through his body, and then, for the first time in over two hundred years, he felt something else. He felt his heart beating.

He lifted his head and looked at her in amazement. "Oh, yeah," she said, smiling slyly. "There's a side effect. You're human now."

"Human?" Spike said in amazement.

"Yup. Human and normal, like me," she replied. "In this life we're going to be normal. We're going to get married, get regular jobs, have lots of kids, and grow old together. In this life we aren't going to battle the forces of evil. Well, unless we have to argue with our kids' soccer coach. As a matter of fact, we'll slowly forget the things I just told you. We'll be just like everyone else."

"Kids?" Spike gulped. "We can have kids now?" 

"Yes," she smiled, hugging him tightly. "As many as you want. But we aren't starting on that until AFTER we're married. I'm going to do things right this time."

"Married?" He said. He felt that his end of the conversation had mostly consisted of mono-syllable like responses, delivered in a shocked voice, but he had nothing else to say.

"Well, that is," she suddenly seemed unsure of herself, "only if you want to."

Spike gathered himself together. This had been a pretty big shock, but if he couldn't handle it no-one could. He stood, and tugged her to stand beside him. He dropped to one knee in front of her, still holding her hand.

"Buffy Anne Summers, or whatever your name is now," he said, causing her to giggle. "I love you with all my heart and soul. I have always loved you. We have crossed oceans of time to be together. Will you be my wife?"

Her beautiful eyes filled with tears as she looked down on him, her knight in shining armor. The man she had defied all rules of nature for. Her love, her life, her other half. She gazed at him until he impatiently said, "Well?"

She grinned. The new soul hadn't changed him much that she could see – only completed him in ways that he would discover every day. "Oh, God, YES. Of course I'll marry you, Spike. I know the perfect dress and everything."

Spike got to his feet and hugged her, smiling. She hadn't changed much that he could see.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

"Life is real! Life is earnest! 

And the grave is not its goal.

Dust thou art, to dust returnest,

Was not spoken of the soul."

Henry Wadsworth Longfellow 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Fin

Hope you liked my story. I enjoyed writing it. I know it's kinda sappy but I like happy endings. Please review if you're so inclined. Also, if you liked my writing, check out End of Days, another story that I'm currently working on. (Much longer.) However, only read it if you're over 17, cause it's kinda smutty. Love to all. )


	4. Chapter Three

Title:Forever

Chapter:Chapter Three of Three

Author:Queen Akasha

Rating:PG

Summary:Buffy died. Spike wanted to end it all. But he met a girl …….. a familiar girl …………..

Disclaimer:OK, forget it. I own Spike. And Angel for that matter. And Oz. And, oh yeah, Doyle. Let's just say I have dibs on ALL the hot guys. Hell with Joss. He can get his own man.

Spoilers:I don't think any, but to be safe up to everything that's been on the show to date.

Distribution:Well, if you'd like to, just tell me. No problems there.

__

When we last saw our heroes ……………..

__

"Buffy?" he croaked unbelievingly, reaching a trembling hand towards her.

She held out her hand to him. "Hey, Spike," she said sweetly, "what took you so long?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike hand touched hers. It felt like an electric shock coursing through his body. She wrapped her little hand around his and tugged. "C'mon, silly, get up. I've been waiting for you for a long time, and it wouldn't be fair if you just poofed away before my eyes."

He let her help him to a standing position, still in shock. "Buffy? But, how, I mean, how, you, I, ……."

She smiled. "I'll explain everything, honey. Let's just pop into your old crypt here, before Mr. Sun does some damage that can't be repaired."

Spike allowed her to lead him, stumbling, the short distance to his old crypt. Once inside, he noted that, although he hadn't been there in many years, someone had been keeping up the place. There was a futon on the floor, covered with a fluffy duvet. Buffy let go of his hand, and he felt a pang of loss. She pushed him down on the futon, and then lit a few candles. His eyes followed her every move. She smiled, noting his fascination. Once the candles were lit, she came and sat beside him, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest.

"Oh, God, I've missed you so much," she whispered. "I forgot how great it was just to hold you." He felt the same, and just enjoyed the feel of her body and the familiar scent of her hair. If she was a ghost, she was a damn good one, and he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Finally he managed to croak out, "Buffy, love, are you a ghost?" She smiled. 

"No, not a ghost, my darling," she said, taking his hand and laying on her chest. "Feel this?" He felt and heard something that he should have noticed before, but was too stunned by her appearance. Her heart was beating. "I'm alive."

"Buffy, what, I mean, how are you alive?" 

"Well, silly, how do most people get alive?" she asked, smiling still. "I was born."

Spike's too obvious blank look made her giggle. "Do you want me to explain?" she asked.

He nodded, unable to take his eyes from hers. "OK, then," she said, "here goes. Promise to keep an open mind?" He nodded again. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Buffy began. "You are born and re-born to this world many times. Each time, your soul chooses the life you will lead. After birth, you retain no memories of anything other than your current life – by choice; your soul wants to live a life unencumbered by memories. It wants you to learn things on your own. If you knew everything already, there would be no point in living. Your soul also chooses, before you are re-born, the people that you will interact with during your next life. Some people are with you always. In one life you may be sisters, in the next mother and son, in the next lovers. Rarely, though, there are two souls who belong together – can't be separated – find that they complete each other. When this happens, they are called soul mates. You and I, we're soul mates, Spike."

He looked puzzled. "But I don't ………." 

"I know," she interrupted. "Hear me out. We've always been together in some way or another. We've usually battled evil, as well. Had things gone as planned, in your life as William I would have been your daughter. However, not everything is pre-ordained. There is still free will. You being turned into a vampire was not planned or anticipated. Therefore, you and I missed out on a lifetime of love and happiness. I waited to be re-born as the slayer, in order to become a part of your life again. Our turbulent relationship was in part planned, to aid in bringing you back into the light.

"Your soul never really leaves. Even when it doesn't inhabit your body, part of it is there. Souls are amazing things. With just one soul's knowledge, world peace could be established, world hunger could be abolished. All diseases could be cured. This could be heaven on earth. But that's not the purpose. Our journeys through these lives are meant to be learning experiences. There is a heaven, and it's not here. We rest there between lives, and stay there when we feel our soul's journey has been accomplished. Are you with me so far, honey?" she asked, noticing his puzzled expression.

"Yes, I am," he replied. "But how are you here, with all this knowledge."

"Good question," she said. "When I died, I immediately remembered everything that my soul has always known. I made an unusual choice – to come back with my memories. Generally that's not done – only a select few have been allowed to remember. But the Powers That Be felt that you had come so far along your road to redemption, that they sent me back to you with my memories, and my physical form, the same as when I left. You'll notice that I'm not an old woman any more." He nodded. She had always been beautiful to him, up until the day she died. But her body now was that of a teenager or very young woman. "How do you look the same?" he wanted to know. "You even smell the same."

"Well, I wanted to look the same for you, honey. I chose to be re-born to the Summers line. I'm Dawn's oldest granddaughter's youngest daughter. People have always been amazed at how much I look like Auntie Buffy. My real name is Anne, but people have been calling me Buffy as a nick name for my whole life." 

"But, Buffy, I almost ended everything. How did you find me?"

"I know," she said seriously, taking his face between her hands in her old familiar way. "I'm so sorry about the last twenty years, Spike. I had to grow up, didn't I? I'm nineteen now. I knew you'd come back – it was just a matter of time. If you hadn't come this year, I'd have come looking for you. But I thought, with the anniversary of my last death coming up, you might be here. I've been watching for you for awhile now. I'm sorry you've been so lonely. But I've brought you something from the Powers That Be."

"What would those wankers want to send me," Spike grumbled. "Prolly some worthless piece of crap."

"Well, to some it might be," Buffy grinned, "but I like it, and I think you'll like it. It's only your soul."

"My soul? They want to give me back my soul? What for," he demanded.

"You've earned it, Spike. No-one else ever has. If you want it, that is?"

"Buffy, yes," he said, not stopping to think. Thinking would be dangerous. "Yes, I want it back. Where is it now?"

"I've kept it safe for you, my love. Safe and warm, here with my own." She touched her chest. "We've never been apart, not really. To take back your soul, all you have to do is kiss me."

Not waiting, not thinking, just craving her, he caught her lips with his. She even tasted the same. His head spinning, he kissed her like drinking her – like a parched and dying man in the desert at a well of life-giving water. He felt a strange completeness steal through his body, and then, for the first time in over two hundred years, he felt something else. He felt his heart beating.

He lifted his head and looked at her in amazement. "Oh, yeah," she said, smiling slyly. "There's a side effect. You're human now."

"Human?" Spike said in amazement.

"Yup. Human and normal, like me," she replied. "In this life we're going to be normal. We're going to get married, get regular jobs, have lots of kids, and grow old together. In this life we aren't going to battle the forces of evil. Well, unless we have to argue with our kids' soccer coach. As a matter of fact, we'll slowly forget the things I just told you. We'll be just like everyone else."

"Kids?" Spike gulped. "We can have kids now?" 

"Yes," she smiled, hugging him tightly. "As many as you want. But we aren't starting on that until AFTER we're married. I'm going to do things right this time."

"Married?" He said. He felt that his end of the conversation had mostly consisted of mono-syllable like responses, delivered in a shocked voice, but he had nothing else to say.

"Well, that is," she suddenly seemed unsure of herself, "only if you want to."

Spike gathered himself together. This had been a pretty big shock, but if he couldn't handle it no-one could. He stood, and tugged her to stand beside him. He dropped to one knee in front of her, still holding her hand.

"Buffy Anne Summers, or whatever your name is now," he said, causing her to giggle. "I love you with all my heart and soul. I have always loved you. We have crossed oceans of time to be together. Will you be my wife?"

Her beautiful eyes filled with tears as she looked down on him, her knight in shining armor. The man she had defied all rules of nature for. Her love, her life, her other half. She gazed at him until he impatiently said, "Well?"

She grinned. The new soul hadn't changed him much that she could see – only completed him in ways that he would discover every day. "Oh, God, YES. Of course I'll marry you, Spike. I know the perfect dress and everything."

Spike got to his feet and hugged her, smiling. She hadn't changed much that he could see.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

"Life is real! Life is earnest! 

And the grave is not its goal.

Dust thou art, to dust returnest,

Was not spoken of the soul."

Henry Wadsworth Longfellow 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Fin

Hope you liked my story. I enjoyed writing it. I know it's kinda sappy but I like happy endings. Please review if you're so inclined. Also, if you liked my writing, check out End of Days, another story that I'm currently working on. (Much longer.) However, only read it if you're over 17, cause it's kinda smutty. Love to all. )


End file.
